


once bitten, twice shy

by conquerthethorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conquerthethorn/pseuds/conquerthethorn
Summary: James is beginning to think that, when it comes to Lily Evans, the universe is playing a big cosmic joke on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hairsbreadth from being utter crack but I think I've wrangled it under control.
> 
> Maybe.

"Did you hear?" Remus asked, leaning over his desk towards James. "Flitwick might be letting us try the Patronus Charm in class today."

"Boring," Sirius muttered from the other side of James, stretching and yawning languidly, settling down for a nap.

"Want to set off a stink bomb and blow this joint?" James asked Sirius. Remus just rolled his eyes, gave a put-upon sigh, and continued to take his books and parchment out of his bag. 

Lily Evans turned around in her seat in front of their row and glared at Sirius and James disapprovingly. "Don't you dare," she admonished. "Some people actually want to learn." 

Sirius just gave an extra loud fake snore which distracted James from whatever he was about to say. Just at that moment Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and commanded their attention. 

Remus had been right -- they were going to have a practical lesson around performing the Patronus Charm. Which meant that it was probably a part of their N.E.W.T.S. Not that it mattered to them since he, Sirius and Remus could already cast a corporeal Patronus. 

"All right," called Professor Flitwick as he swished his wand and cleared a space at the front of the classroom. "Any volunteers?" 

Lily strained in her seat in front of them, causing Sirius to whisper something about prissy show-offs under his breath that James kicked him for. Sirius smirked at him knowingly which was way worse than if he'd just retaliated with a hex like usual. "Shut up," James muttered, even though Sirius hadn't said anything. He could feel himself flushing -- this was the absolute worst.

"Yes, Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick said, waving Lily to the front of the class. James couldn't help watching her walk and refused to look sideways at Sirius because he knew he'd be leering. He instead chanced a glance at Remus, who was definitely nibbling on the tip of his quill in an attempt not to openly laugh. His two best friends were actually really the worst. Returning his attention to the front of the class he watched Lily begin the spell.

Somehow, almost unbelievably, Lily cast a corporeal Patronus in the form of a doe. It shimmered waveringly in the air for a few seconds before disappearing. Lily's face shone with happiness.

Sirius stifled a bark of a laugh and then collapsed against his desk silently shaking after chancing a glance at James' face. He was sitting bolt upright, looking rather paler than usual, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Flitwick clapped his hands in delight. "Oh, well done, Miss Evans, well done!"

Lily returned to her seat, poking her tongue out at the three of them before sitting down. It wasn't the most mature of reactions, but they tended to bring out the worst in people, especially Sirius. 

"Who's next?" Flitwick asked. One by one the class took it in turns casting the spell with varying degrees of success. All the while James' thoughts were churning. 

"What about you Mr Potter?" Flitwick asked. Remus elbowed James in the side when he didn't respond. 

"I...I...," James stuttered.

"He isn't feeling well, Sir." Sirius supplied for him. 

"Hmm," Flitwick mused. "Well see to it that Potter eats some chocolate, will you Mr Black."

Sirius nodded in mock seriousness. "I'll feed it to him myself, Sir." There was a smattering of laughter around the class.

Blessedly Flitwick moved on, which was just as well because James was really beginning to feel queasy.

When the bell rang not long after, James honestly could have sworn in relief. He began to shove things back into his bag haphazardly . 

"Save you a spot in Potions?" Remus asked, somehow already packed up and organized. James nodded, and Remus headed off but Sirius lingered at his side. Probably because he had seen what was about to occur and had decided to stay to observe. 

A fist slammed down on the desk in front of him, and he was confronted with an angry Lily Evans. "Why wouldn't you cast your Patronus, Potter? There's no way that you can't do it, not if Lupin and Black can?"

Sirius grinned and leant back on his desk, folding his arms. "Oooh," he said gleefully. "Lovers’ spat."

It was not unlike remarks Sirius had made a thousand times in jest, but this time James felt actual rage bubbling to the surface and he snapped.

Ignoring Lily he spat out, "Piss off, Sirius," far more harshly than he meant to.

"Woah mate, sorry," Sirius said holding up his palms in apology. He was no longer grinning. "See you in potions." He left with a single glance over his shoulder before shoving his way through the milling students.

James immediately regretted snapping at Sirius because now he was left to face Lily alone, who was still standing there clearly waiting for him to respond.

"So?" she inquired.

"Would you just drop it?" he asked quietly, looking down at his things instead of at Lily. There was silence and for a brief moment he thought she had left but when he looked up she was still standing there. 

"Are you actually sick then?" she asked, looking him up and down through narrowed eyes. "You do look a bit paler than usual, I suppose." 

"I'm not sick," he said before he could stop himself. Why had the truth just tumbled from his mouth when he had a perfectly good lie on hand?

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I hate it when you do that, you know, always messing up your hair," Lily remarked suddenly.

"Wha..? Oh!" James quickly snatched his hand back. Thinking on his feet quickly, because really he was James Potter and he shouldn't be this easily flustered he added. "Not sick, just hungover."

Lily sniffed but seemed to believe him, since sneaking off for drinks in Hogsmeade was in character. Which was ridiculous, really, because they were in their 6th year and his augmented Pepper-Up or Wide-eye Potion was pretty infamous.

Lily tapped her fingers on her chin. "Or," she said with a slight smile, "you actually can't cast a corporeal Patronus after all."

Drat, it seemed that maybe Lily had heard about his famous hangover cure after all. 

"Miss Evans and Mr Potter, if you keep dawdling you both will be late for Potions," interrupted Professor Flitwick.

"Dammit, it's Slughorn's class," Lily exclaimed and rushed out the room. But she lingered outside the classroom door when James didn't immediately follow. She saw James approach Flitwick. 

"Professor? Is it okay if I can have a moment of your time?"

"Having trouble with your Patronus, eh, Potter?" Flitwick asked not unkindly. 

Lily snorted to herself -- even Professor Flitwick thought James was just trying to save face in front of his peers.

"No, Professor it's not that." James pulled out his wand and waved it chanting Expo Patronum. 

Lily gasped. James' Patronus bloomed out of the end of his wand in a quick silvery burst. It was a beautiful stag; it dashed around the classroom a couple of times tossing its antlers before prancing over to James who raised a hand as if to greet it. 

"I was wondering if the form a Patronus takes means anything?" 

"Ahh, I see," Flitwick said thoughtfully, as if James had explained everything. "You are wondering if Lily's complementary doe means anything. 

Lily gasped, and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at the mental imagery that produced.

"Actually, I was wondering … if someone was an Animagus would their Patronus also take the same form?" replied James, not sounding like that was what he was wondering at all.

Flitwick, however, launched excitedly into an explanation of theories and papers that James could read, obviously impressed by such a question. 

Did the fact that her Patronus was a doe and his was a stag actually mean anything Lily wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated!! Thoughts, criticisms and things you might want to see?


End file.
